Web of Lies
by Zm93
Summary: It's about life of a reseacher in Academy city trying to do the right thing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A middle aged man smoked another cigarette while sitting on the chair in his office in research lab before extinguishing it in ashtray.

"Did you see anything else?"the man asked the young girl with chestnut brown hair sitting opposite to him.

She shook her head and breathe heavily.

"There was blood and that face...that smirk which was so malicious. Then everything went black"she said while trying to calm herself down.

The man wrote down something on the paper.

"Why don't you go ahead for tests. Let's talk when you come back."

He said with a smile and she nodded and left the room.

He made sure she was gone before he made a call to an old friend.

* * *

The man was nearly in his thirties with short black hair and wearing glasses.

A Japanese from his mother's side,a _haffu,_Dr. John Daiichi lived in Academy City for much of his life.

He had been a researcher long enough to be well aware of the dark and repulsive side of this scientifically advanced but morally bankrupt city and yet he somehow managed to stay clear and tried to help as much as he could to help young people who had been used and abused in name of science with approval of higher ups.

This particular case however might get too dangerous for him and he'll need all the help he could get.

He contacted his old mentor,his _sensei_ for advice.

" Ah Daiichi-kun! It has been a long time."a friendly and relaxed voice of an old man was heard on the other end of the phone.

"Forgive me sensei,I had been wrapped up in a lot of things."John said.

There was silence for a while over the phone.

"Tell me when and where do you want to meet up."the older man said and John told him the time and location.

"Alright,take care"he said and the phone hung up.

John was aware the city monitered every phone call and didn't want to risk getting caught.

He knew all too well many of the people went 'missing' were actually disposed of and didn't even leave their remains.

He sighed and took off his glasses.

He often wondered why didn't he quietly leave and forget about the darkness of this place.

Then again,he was just human who always didn't make rational decisions.

He realised that it's time for his break so he got up from his chair and left his office.

* * *

"Let me know if you have any problems alright."John told the girl who nodded and smiled.

"Good day sir!"she said and walked out of the building after having her tests for the day.

John meanwhile got aboard the subway on his way to his next destination while reminiscing about when he first met the girl.

_She was unconcious when washed ashore by the river._

_There was a huge gash on the side of her head._

_But when I took a closer look I realised that I had seen that face before._

_It was a picture in a file of a level 5 esper,the Railgun as she was called._

_Misaka Mikoto,an electromaster._

He was sure that she was almost identical to that girl,who was a student at Tokiwadai middle school and he wasn't sure of her involvement with organisation responsible for her existence and suffering.

The only way for him to help the girl who was his patient was information regarding the experiment which led to her creation and he wasn't sure what to expect or if he would be able to stomach whatever the old doctor is about to reveal.

All he knew was that he'll need another smoke before the meeting.

_**A/N: John Daiichi is an OC and To Aru frachise belongs to its owner. Also,are all espers children or teens ? I don't think any adult has been an esper without using a device like the level 6 doctor in Railgun spin-off**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He knew he would lose some sleep but didn't think his meeting with the _Heaven's Cancellor,_the name his sensei went by who was privy with the underworld of Academy City which is unimaginably dark would leave him in state of sleepless.

He got _some_ answers but he was no fool,he was really pushing his luck by trying to get information about certain experiment relating to her chestnut brown haired subject.

He didn't want to believe it,which might have been easier.

No matter what sort of research which goes around in this City on the kids who just wanted to develop their esper potential in the name of science he was aware of,the insanity of it was hard to process to even his jaded mind.

He was even toying with the idea of just forgetting about it and watch his back.

_(One hour earlier)_

"What the hell..."

"John"

The older man called him by his first name which clued him to not be so loud.

The two men were sitting on the park bench to have a private conversation.

The old Doctor's room was likely to be bugged and they didn't want anyone listening in.

Night had fallen and outdoor lights were on.

He had so many questions but tried to think of most important one for a moment.

"Is there any way to stop this?"

The older man shook his head.

"The Kiharas have long reach in the City's Administration. Several research facilities are involved. The Level 6 project is just too desirable for them to back away from."

He sighed and got up.

"Thank you for your time sensei"he said without looking towards him.

"Now, don't do anything risky Daiichi-kun. You know you'll never stand a chance against them."he warned sternly.

He chuckled at that.

"I'm aware of that. I can just watch and try helping them without being noticed. That's what you'd been doing, haven't you sensei."

After saying that he started walking towards his apartment,leaving behind the old man in thought.

_I'll be doing whatever I can,just try to stay alive Daiichi-kun. Sometimes you act like youthful espers being idealistic which I can't tell if it's a good or bad thing._

* * *

His thoughts were interrupted by a phone call he received.

"Yes"

He listened intently and was relieved that his request had been authorized.

"Alright,thank you"

He ended his phone call and pondered.

"Well,tomorrow is going to be an important day. Better sleep while I'll still can."

He was going to start from someone possibly linked to the mystery of Level 6 project and he had to confirm his suspicions. The man also knew he'll need to careful every step of the way or it might have consequences which he wouldn't dare think about.


End file.
